


Support

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: Jearmin Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, There's some Jeanmin if you squint, just keep squinting at my fanfiction, nonnie nonnie hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is for someone to let you lean on them. Sometimes it takes a while for them to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> An anon said "Jean thinks he sees Marco?" and I ran with it. Thank you so much nonnie, this little clip means a lot to me somehow.
> 
> This is kind of a tender time of the year for me. Two very important people in my life died from the same disease within days of each other two years apart in September. This fic is really hard for me, knowing what it's like to lose someone dear to you... a close friend you relied on as the only person who understood some of the pain you carry.
> 
> Should I write more of this? I almost want to. This first chapter is pretty short. Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Maybe I can make it a drabble/oneshot collection?

Jean pulled his scarf up around his nose and mouth, keeping the frigid air out as he walked through Karanes. There were too many things on his mind, too many worries and fears. He heard someone catcall at him, the occasional brute who thought he could insult the Recon Corps without reprimand, but kept walking… he wasn’t even sure where he was going or what he intended anymore. Everything was too much and too little all at the same time. 

_Marco._ His shoulders trembled and he nuzzled his face further into his scarf. Losing his best friend was a shattering blow, and knowing that all his decisions since had been guided by that… would he be proud? “Huh?” He glanced up and could have sworn he saw a familiar undercut ahead of him. “Marco?” He blinked and it was gone, vanished into the crowd. _I swear I saw him._ He pushed his way forward, hoping to get to the shop where he’d seen him and stopped to look around. 

_There he is._ It was a quarter profile, the angle of his nose and cheek barely visible as he turned away and looked at a merchant’s wares. “Marco!” He said a little more loudly, only for the figure to turn away. “Marco please!” He was stopped by a horse and buggy, looking beyond it longingly even as people muttered around him about how he’d gone mad and ‘All these Recon Corps and their nutters’. _Have I gone mad?_ But there it was again, smiling as it turned. “Marco!” He finally made his way to where he was and found only dirt on the ground. 

He’s never coming back. He felt his shoulders shake again. _I’ll never see him smile again. I’ll never hear his voice again._ His eyes burned as he stood in the middle of the street and he lifted his hand to rub the tears away. _Shit._ He looked up just in time to see him turn and nearly threw himself into the alley where he had gone, knocking someone over in the process. 

“Agh!” Jean reached out and grabbed the figured before it could hit the ground, jerking him up to his chest in reaction. “Oh shit I’m so sor--” He looked down to see Armin’s eyes lifting from the coarse fabric of his cloak. “Sorry, Armin.” He searched his face for a moment before the blonde smiled warmly. 

“It’s nothing, Jean.” 

_Was this what you were leading me to? Were you trying to tell me to find someone to be happy with again?_ He let Armin go, flushing a little at his clumsiness as Armin reprimanded him playfully. _Thank you._ He could have sworn he’d seen his smile in the shadow of the alley as hot tears burned his face, his friend catching his hands gently. He didn’t even ask, holding him as he cried, supporting Jean as he had been for a while now. 

Support he needed more than anything.


End file.
